Fame
by WeisheitLass
Summary: A drabble where shippings (Soulsilver, Burningleaf, Feeling, and more) experience the ups and downs of fame.


_Soulsilvershipping (Silver POV)_

"C'mon!" Lyra begged. "It'll be fun!" The giggly brunette was trying to get me, 'grouchy ol' Silver', as she calls me, her boyfriend of about three hours, to join her at her party, where she'd be crowned Champion of Johto and Kanto.

"No." I denied shortly, for the fourteenth time in less than five minutes. "You know I hate parties."

Lyra whined, "Plllleeeeeaaaaaassse?" She batted her eyelashes at me and put on those big puppy dog eyes. It's hard to say no to those big brown eyes, which, even though they are that soft shade of chocolate brown, seem to burn into your very soul and make you agree to whatever she wants you to agree to.

"Fine." I crossed my arms. "But we leave the moment it's done, we're leaving, no detours, no stopping by Dairy Queen to get a Blizzard, nothing." She nods eagerly.

So, four hours later, at five PM, here we are.

As we walked toward the party for her crowning as Champion, I wanted to say how now that she's the Champion, a relationship between us would be nearly impossible, then she reaches for my hand, and that idea goes right out the window.

_Burningleafshipping_

"I don't know if I can do this..." Leaf whispered to Lyra as cameras and reporters surrounded them, all begging for a picture of or an interview with Red.

"I'm sure you can." Lyra encouraged. Leaf shook her head miserably.

"I don't know..." She looked close to tears. "All the paparazzi, and his fame... He spends more time with the cameras instead of... Instead of..." Now she _really_ looks like she could cry. "I just... Sometimes I worry that he'll wake up... And wonder why on earth he likes me..." Leaf's eyes are watery, and she stares sadly over at Red, who's putting on fake smiles for the camera.

"Don't worry. You're one in a million, Leaf. There's over a million reasons why he should like you." Lyra said softly, putting an arm around her friend.

Red looks up at that moment. His face changes when he sees Leaf watching. It softens from that stiff smile he had been giving to the reporters and cameras into a real, genuine one. Lyra sees Leaf smile in return, despite her worries.

'_You know...' _Lyra thought to herself. _'Red is great, but in a spotlight that big... There's nowhere to hide.'_ She glanced over to where Silver was standing nearby, eyes flicking between Leaf and Red. _'I'm in the same situation, I guess. But... We can work it out.'_

_Franticshipping_

Contest. Super Contest. Hyper Contest. Master Contest. Contest after Contest after Contest.

Does he ever get sick of them?

Sapphire shook her head disapprovingly. She had nothing against Ruby himself, but his love of Contests was just too much. Sapphire just couldn't see the fun in them. They were all so repetitive. You show off your Pokemon's moves, but you don't actually get to _use_ those moves in battle. You have your Pokemon dance, but what's the point of that? You dress up your Pokemon, and how does that not annoy them? Itchy outfits, bad dancing, and showing off your moves for no reason? Hmph.

Sapphire shook her head again. Ruby was currently getting a boatload of attention from the various contest fans, interviewers, and cameras. Heck, the fans were even asking for autographs!

The brunette clenched her fists. Just five days ago, it had been her getting all the attention! Just five days ago, she had become Hoenn's Champion! How did the cameras not notice her? And since when did Ruby love attention? Well, he always loved attention, but since when did he love _this_ much?

It was frustrating. Even more so when she saw some random fangirl run up to him and kiss him full on the lips leaving Ruby in a daze and Sapphire fuming.

_How _dare_ she?_

Finally, she broke. Pushing her way through the crowd (earning lots of, "Hey!", "Watch it!", and "Excuse me!" 's) she stomped up to where Ruby was being interviewed.

"So, Mr. Ruby, when is your next contest?" The reporter lady asked.

"Well—" Ruby was cut off as Sapphire stomped into view.

"Why don't ya ask him about his love life?" She spat. "Or, wait, no, I'll answer for ya!" With that, the brunette shoved her face right up to his, kissing him fiercely. The audience _ooh_ed and _aah_ed.

Ruby immediately flushed, the color of his face rivaling that of his name.

Sapphire's cheeks didn't show even the slightest pink as she pulled away from him.

"No more questions, please!" She said sweetly, and then dragged Ruby to the nearest ice cream store.

_Feelingshipping_

Yellow stared sadly up at Green, who was clenching her hand tightly. The interviewers and reporters had been bombarding him with questions. Not about what it was like as a gym leader. Not about what Lyra, Johto and Kanto's new Champion, was like when they had their gym battle.

They were asking questions about Red.

Green's face had remained a stiff, unreadable mask the whole time. Yellow had remained by his side throughout the duration of the questions, but her hand was starting to hurt. The blonde had never seen Green cry, but he looked like he was about to, behind the mask that only a few could read.

It had hurt them, Leaf, Yellow, and Green, all when Red had left for the top of Mount Silver. It had only been a few days ago when he had left, and camera crews were following them everywhere, trying to get information on why the mysterious black hair teen had suddenly left.

Leaf hadn't stopped crying. Her close friends (most of the PokeDex holders) could tell that she was breaking down. The brunette barely left her house, for she knew that if she did, cameras would immediately attack her. She had quit eating and drinking, and the others had to frequently check up on her to make sure she got some form of nutrition.

Yellow felt like a piece of her heart was missing, the piece that all of them had that belonged to Red. She did, however, go outside. She did it for Green, and because the small blonde girl could easily blend into the crowd. But she missed him, and she often cried at night. Now, not even Green was there to comfort her.

Green had remained emotionless. He never smiled. He never smirked. He was even out of his gym more than usual, and complaints from the ignorant (and even those who knew) were piling up. Green had even started a habit of skipping meals, so Yellow would often have to drag him out of his room to get the gym leader to eat.

It was like Red had died. In a way, though, he did.

When the cameras finally left, realizing they wouldn't be able to pry any information from the Viridian City Gym Leader, Green and Yellow walked over to a bench, their feet scuffing the ground.

After a few minutes of science, Green spoke.

"Why did he have to leave?" Green whispered, turning to Yellow. She just shook her head. "Why?" Green sat straight up, suddenly angry. "Why did he have to become so famous? His fame is affecting us all!" Yellow closed her eyes, and a tear slipped out between her eyelids.

"I don't know." She whispered, half to Green and half to herself. "I just don't know..." Green slumped back down and wrapped his arms around Yellow, letting her cry into his shoulder.

_Why?_ Green glared up at the looming form of Mount Silver. _Why _did_ you have to leave? It's all because of you... Your blasted fame is affecting us all._

_~~~~END~~~~_

_A/N: Did that last one confuse you? It was a combination of PokeSpe and the game._

_Hope you liked it~!_


End file.
